


《我家队友是个狼灭》67章补

by venuson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bl电竞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuson/pseuds/venuson
Summary: 车内小剧场
Relationships: bl - Relationship





	《我家队友是个狼灭》67章补

天幕阴沉，车内的气氛十分宁静，宁静到几乎诡谲。

白起倏然把车停在江边公园，引得南槐诧异的看着他。

南槐眸光微紧，问道：“怎么了？”

白起沉默的推门而出。

正当南槐紧随着下车时，白起却突然绕过来，一手勾着南槐的后颈，一手揽着腰身，把人往后座塞。

“喂！白起！”

南槐扭头一看，唇角无意的划过白起线条冷硬的下颌骨。

霎时两人的呼吸都静止了一瞬。

然而白起极快的反应过来，眼底噌的聚起了火苗，把南槐按倒在后座上。

拉扯间，南槐打底的那件休闲T恤被直接扯下肩颈，露出苍白凹陷的锁骨。

南槐眸光微闪，隔着宽松的衣物，按住白起往下走的手掌：“你想干什么？”

白起俯身亲过来，不断的用温热的掌心摩擦着他的后颈。

寒夜微凉，南槐在这一方小空间里却只能同他交换着炙热的呼吸，眼底映着白起冰冷的面容。南槐费力的扭过头，却很快就被白起捏着下巴扯回来。

“嘶——”白起吸了口气，抓住南槐的双手按在车座上，“挠我，嗯？”

南槐双手被缚，被他轻舔在喉结上，眼睫微颤：“你放开我。”

白起低笑了一声，用膝盖把他的长腿分开，抵在大腿内侧：“不放。”

他这个样子真的是太恶劣了。

南槐被他按在身下，上衣被整个撩起来，白起一只手就从下摆窜进去，瞬时摸到了裤腰边缘。

南槐今天穿的是松紧带的休闲裤，白起稍一用力就摸进去了，捏着他柔软的小腹，手指弹钢琴键一般的往下走，带起南槐一阵急促的喘息。

“白起，你别......”

后面半句话戛然而止。

白起伸手，一把直接握住了他内裤上鼓起的一包。

这种真的是太超过了。

南槐低哑的话语都掩盖不住自己急促的呼吸：“你是狗吗？急躁成这样？”

白起哑然笑了下：“谁让我们南崽故意勾引我？”

“我没有。”

白起手臂一横就制住了南槐所有的挣扎，两人的长腿在紧狭的空间里相互摩擦，白起抬手一掀，就顺势把南槐的上衣脱下来，扔到了车前座，呼吸灼烫到南槐都忍不住闭眼躲开。

白起亲着南槐的嘴角哄他：“张嘴。”

南槐被他攥在掌心的手指缓缓收紧，微微松了牙关。

白起低笑着说:“南崽，你怎么这么乖?”

白起还是第一次用这么暧昧的姿势深吻他，近乎痴缠的勾着他不听的交换温热的喘息。

“嗯......你等一下......白.....”

南槐话没说完，呼吸就突然一滞。

白起直接拖着他的腰腾空，连同内裤一起把下裤扯了下来。

南槐被他亲得头晕脑胀，身前的性器突然暴露在空气中，蘑菇状的柱头都颤了两下，黑暗之中，白起想都不用想，也知道小崽子这会儿是全身发红。

“南小槐，你怎么就这么勾人呢？”

“我没有......嗯。”

南槐低喘着反驳，结果被他一把将性器握住。

“你不要磨我......疼，白起。”

白起大拇指关节处有茧子，那个柔嫩的地方，哪里经得住他故意拿茧摩擦。

偏偏白起不知足，见性器已经挺立，还故意用修剪匀称的指甲去剐上头稚嫩的铃口。

“哥，你别磨它。”

白起咬着他的嘴唇低笑：“你看他多欢喜，都硬起来了，乖，哥帮你消消火。”

南槐致命的性器被他捏在手里，整个人都止不住发抖，只是环着他不肯说话，也不肯出声。

白起就恶劣的去摸他底下的两颗囊袋，掰开了来摸，连最角落的缝隙都不放过，一遍又一遍的摸过去，直到手里南槐的性器开始烫手，刺激得南槐都忍不住低哼出声。

白起刮了刮铃口，笑着问：“要不要我帮你？还是说你要就这样回去？”

南槐咬紧下唇，又被他两根手指贴着嘴角伸进来，勾着他的舌头里里外外的搅弄。

“快说，说出来哥就让你舒服。”

白起握着棒身，从下往上撸动了两把，只是松松的握着而已，南槐就忍不住低喘了一声，带着隐隐的泣音。

被他这么不上不下的吊着，南槐瞬间就恼羞成怒了：“白起，你要做就快点做，不做滚！”

白起闷笑了一声，一手握着柱身上下滑动，一手模拟着交合的姿势挑弄他的唇舌。

南槐嘴巴并不拢，涎水只能顺着嘴角往下流，偏偏底下也是个要命的。

白神凭着自己单身二十三年的打飞机经验，有松有驰，有快有慢，甚至还能第一时间发现南槐的异样，在南槐柱身抖动之际，一把堵住铃口。

低声道：“放轻松，南崽，深呼吸一下，不能这么快射出来，放松，南崽。”

南槐眼睛都红了：“你松手，白起！”

白起抵着铃口剐蹭，另外一只手收回来，改为慢条斯理的按摩他的囊袋：“宝贝，早泄不好，你得慢一点。”

“谁他妈早泄了，滚啊你！”

“还不算早？哥可没你这么快。”白起低笑着握紧了他，察觉南槐神智清醒了些，才接着撸动。

“宝贝，我教你，以后每次自己做的时候，先摸一下囊袋，他们很喜欢你摸他的，你看，我一摸你就一抖。”

白起牵着南槐的手，掰开他的食指，把食指送进间隙中慢慢滑动：“轻一点，是不是很舒服？”

南槐颤抖着吐出一口浊气：“一点都不舒服。”

白起轻笑，又侧着他的手指，用指甲在上面滑擦：“这里是最嫩的地方，是不是有点疼，但是很爽？”

南槐低低的“唔”了一声，咬紧下唇不肯出声。

“你轻轻的往上来，然后握紧，知道力度吗？”

白起倏然握紧了蘑菇头，南槐低泣的“啊”了一声。

知晓小崽子到极限了，白起俯身过来亲了他一口作为奖励，微微松了手里的力气，在南槐松了一口气的同时，突然用力握紧，用极快的速度上下撸动，力道却比先前大了不少。

南槐抬臂挡着脸，不愿再看。

可是闭着眼睛，感官却敏锐到了极致，他本身就是极为敏感的人，白起方才碰了碰他的大腿内侧就软了半边身子。

这般被白起握在手里逗弄，整个人都快要疯了，喘得快要崩溃。

白起看着他的鸵鸟心态，腾出一只手出来同他指间相握，倏然低头，用牙关轻咬了一下他的铃口，又快速的掐着蘑菇头的间隙，用指尖捻着囊袋搓揉。

“不过也没事，以后想要的时候，哥都帮你。”白起倏然握紧他的性器，用极快的速度捏紧滑动，因为速度过快，不甚严谨的原因，几次指甲都不小心刺到铃口，差点把娇嫩的铃口拨开。

“唔——”南槐呜咽了一声，黏腻浑浊的液体倾泻而出，粘了白起满手，连上身的衣摆都染了不少。

白起抬指弹了一下柱身，模样齐整的小家伙又抖抖索索的吐出一点白灼，瞧着就跟小崽子一样内敛害羞。

白起抽回右手，捻着精液就往南槐嘴里送，轻笑道：“尝尝？”

南槐倏然发力，涨红着脸色推他：“滚。”

“你怎么连你自己都嫌弃？啧，南小槐，过分了啊！”

白起抬着手指在南槐唇角摁了一下，如愿看到他眉头紧蹙，又当着南槐的面舔了口指尖，强硬的把南槐的头掰回来。

檀腥的味道在口中蔓延，南槐皱着眉头把他推开，差点干呕出声，却被白起捂着嘴不准他吐出来。

白起用指尖在柱身上剐蹭，直到将白灼尽数清理干净，才指着自己的上衣笑道：“小槐神，不知道的还以为你尿我身上了？”

南槐险些被他气死，瞪着一双黑白分明的眼眸强烈的谴责他。

白起更是得寸进尺，直到看到他憋不过气，喉头滚动着咽了下去，才哼笑了声把人放开。

“你死定了。”南槐说。

白起揪着他的头发，呵呵的笑了一声：“好叭，我们现在来解决一下家庭纠纷。”

“谁他妈跟你有家庭纠纷！”

南槐咬牙斥道：“起开！”

白起眉梢一挑，拖着南槐的腰面对面的坐过来，鼻尖相贴，有一下没一下的呼噜他柔顺的短发，说出口的话却攥紧了南槐的心脏。


End file.
